pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HarKorea Angel Sings
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, Latvia became torture for our contestants when they realized how much they missed their families. Phineas had an allergy to the wood we were using and your host ie me decided to pull an awesome prank which almost had him killed but this week he'll be planning revenge what is it find out now on Total Drama WOrldWide (theme song) (screen switches to first class) Lisa: I'm so happy we got to see our family Sandra: Yeah my parents were really happy to know I was still in Jan: I hope the merge is soon I don't wanna lose anyone else Soul: I agree we have 6 members left Thaddeus: Maybe we will have a win saving us (screen switches to loser class) Candace: I know we can win Phineas: Maybe it's possible since we're tied Isabella: I know I hope we're in Mexico Ferb: I don't think so we just crossed the Indian Ocean Isabella: Maybe he's going that way Ferb: Wouldn't Chris want to save fuel, time, and money Phineas: Yeah Isabella: (nervously) So Ferb: If Chris were going to Mexico he would have crossed the Atlantic Chris PA: Attention passengers we're now landing but do to few places to land it will take about 15 minutes to you in loser class you might wanna grab a parachute for a faster and possibly safer way to go down Jenny: Gimme the parachute Ferrb: It's mine (Both lose grip and the parachutee knocks Candace out of the plane) Ferb: Bye (jumps out) Wendy: I'm coming to (jumps out) Jenny: Wait for me (jumps out) Phineas: Isabella just hold onto me so we'll be safe Isabella: (happily) Okay (Isabella and Phineas jump out) Chris: He he idiots Danville lands after the plane Phineas: I'm questioning if you told the truth about the landing Chris: I didn't welcome to South Korea Isabella: Seriously, I nearly dropped Phineas, 6 times Chris: Whatever Isabella: You don't even care Chris: Right, now todasy is a 4 challenge course first you have to eat sea urchins Candace: Dead right Chris: Nope Candace: Crap Chris: Take your places Candace: Hey little guy (sea urchin nearly stings Candace) Chris: Okay last 4 from each team in there team moves on ready go (Candace eats a sea urchin in one bite and gets stung) Chris: Medic (Chef comes in a nurse outfit and grabs Candace) (Phineas eats a sea urchin and gets stung in the mouth and hand) Chris: (deadpan) Chef (Chef retrieves Phineas) Thaddeus: I knew they wouldn't las- (starts choking) Lisa: Are you okay? Thaddeus: I can breath just not well I have to go to the infirmary (screen switches to the infirmary) Phineas: This is painful Candace: I know Thaddeus: Hey chumps Candace: What Thaddeus: Never mind Candace: What Phineas: How do you remove sea urchin needles Thaddeus writes some thing down and gives it to Candace Candace: Gross Phineas: What? Candace: Urine is applied to the infected or in this case injected areas (Phineas vomits) (screen switches to the urchin eating) Chris: I'm actually impressed you have all eaten at least 3 Thor: Okay I'm out Chris: Let's move on. Challenge number 2: Korea is famous for eletronics, so we'll have a texting contest. Type 300 letters in 1 minute. I'll judge the text. Phineas:What?! It is imppossible! A random Korean person:give me a min. a minutes later Text:it seems that this is impposible to text 300 letters in a min. But i am doing it. (bla bla bla) Phineas:OMG Isabella: done! Thaddeus:done! Everybody else:done! Chris: Candace wins! (screen switches to 500 urns) Chris: Okay there are 4 Korean emblems find them to move on ready go Jan: This is insane Lisa: I know I found one Sandra: Me too Chris: The rest of Stanville is out Ferb: This is impossible Wendy: I found something Ferb: I'll never find, found it Chris: Wendy, Ferb, Sandra, and Lisa you now need to climb up these poles and grab the flags, Go Sandra: Did you grease these Chris: With ten gallons of grease Sandra: This is impossi- wait a second (Sandra throws her leg at the flag and it rips off) Lisa: Genius I need something now Ferb: Let's hurry Wendy Wendy: It's greased Chris: And Stanville wins Ferb and Wendy: What?! Chris: Lisa just cut down her flag Ferb: But that means Chris: Yeap, you are going to the elimination room tonight (screen switches to first class) Lisa: Thaddeus, are you okay you've been drinking water for an hour Thaddeus: I had sea urchin needles in my esophagusand do you know the way to remove the needles Lisa: I get it Sandra: Soul Nice job today Soul: Thanks but if it weren't for you we may have lost Sandra: Soul, I think you, Lisa and I join an alliance so we're the Final 3 Soul: Okay (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: You know the process but to avoid lawsuits you can't vote the sea urchin victims aka urine mouths over there Candace & Phineas: Hey (Everyone votes) Chris: And barf bags go to Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Wendy, and Isabella Jenny: I understand (jumps out) Chris: Only 11 are left we're almost halfway done who will win find out next tim on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *It wouldn't be necessary to cross the Indian Ocean to go frm Latvia to Korea *The title is based off the Christmas carol Hark The Harold Angel Sings Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes